


The Young Us

by wheesus



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, happy chaeyoung day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheesus/pseuds/wheesus
Summary: Chaeyoung's affection for each of her members is special, just like all of them.





	1. Jihyo

**Author's Note:**

> for baby cub's birthday..i know i'm late but exams f-ed me up and i decided to get awfully sick again..great..

Her memory of Jihyo remains the most endearing. She remembers the girl calling her the night before recording for the competition, muffled sobs can be heard over the phone, and she knew that the 10-year-long trainee was crying.

  
  


_ “I’m gonna request to go against you, tomorrow,” Jihyo manages to say after a while of silent sobs. _

 

_ “Hmm..” Chaeyoung hums in response, doesn’t point out that Jihyo is crying. She has been expecting it, the fact that someone -if not all- of the minors will want to bring her down. She wouldn’t have wanted the person to be other than GodJihyo.  _

  
  


_ Later on, when she is watching the aired episode in the minors dorm, she notices the way Jihyo watched her performance. The older girl’s face was full of pride. She watched Chaeyoung perform as a fellow member, not as a rival; and the latter remembers the words Jihyo told her behind the scenes. _

 

_ “ _ **_I really wanna debut with you._ ** _ ” _

  
  
  


It is early in the morning, and Chaeyoung needs to leave to school in moments. Yet,  here they are, sitting on the dining table, facing each other.

The morning sun seeps into the kitchen, shedding its orange light on Jihyo’s tanned skin. She can feel the older girl’s eyes on her, as she eats her seaweed soup, -especially made for her by their leader.

It’s so peaceful, serene, and Chaeyoung wishes for that moment to last forever, or just for an hour or two, but she knows that in a few minutes Tzuyu will call for her, or they’d be late for class.

 

She has always felt a kind of magnificent comfort being around their leader. It’s not just they way Jihyo took care of her, or of the other 7 members; but it’s something more than that, a spiritual connection.

 

Chaeyoung has never been afraid of expressing herself around the older girl, she has never held her feelings back, even when she is jealous of trivial things, of the leader’s interactions with other maknaes, -other Chaeyoungs. Thankfully, at the end of the day, Jihyo always makes sure that Chaeyoung knows that she is number one in her heart. 

  
“ _ Happy birthday Chaengie.” _


	2. Mina

_E_ verything Mina does is gentle; the way she catches her eyes from across the room, the way her hand finds its place on her waist, the way she smiles every time she looks at Chaeyoung.

  


_E_ very single thing that is Mina is soft; her eye-smile, her voice, her hands brushing against hers -asking to be held, her lips -every time they kiss.

  


_E_ very word that leaves Mina’s lips is sweet; “good morning little cub,” “do you wanna have lunch with me?,” “let’s watch a movie together,” “would you be my girlfriend, Son Chaeyoung?”

  
  
  


She hears the familiar pit pats, before the rustling of clothes, as someone tries to climb up the steps to her bed without waking up the other girls in the room.

The bed dips, and a chill runs down her spine when the blanket is lifted, but is fast made up by the warmth of the body now pressed to her back.

 

Chaeyoung shifts closer to her girlfriend, finding home in her embrace.

“You’re still up?” Mina asks, her fingers reaching for the younger’s head, brushing her hair. _A_ nother gentle thing that the girl does.

 

A hushed _yes_ leaves Chaeyoung’s mouth, followed by a muffled moan when Mina places a kiss behind her ear. The former wonders if the kiss is soft, or sweet, or both.

  


“Why are you still up?” She manages to ask, trying to distract herself from the trail of chaste kisses planted on her exposed skin.

  


“I wanted to be the first..” The older girl answers.

“Hum?”

 

“ _Happy birthday, my love._ ”


	3. Tzuyu

 

Tzuyu is the tide, pushes and pulls, and pushes and pulls. She must’ve been a high tide when they met for the first time, because Chaeyoung drowned, and she is still drowning in her.

 

What at first was a chaos of attraction and repulsion, turned into mellow motion that lulled her to sleep, to dream.

  
  
  


_ Chaeyoung likes to listen to her music when they have free time, Tzuyu likes not having to answer the billion questions trainees ask each other when they have free time. She doesn’t even understand half of the questions asked.  _

 

_ They sit together by association, the association of asociality.  _

 

_ Chaeyoung draws sometimes. She sits in the corner, pulls a notebook -that she treats like a baby, a ragged pencil case, and gets lost in her own creation.  _

_ She gets pulled off the haze when some male announces the resume of training, when cold replaces the warmth that was filling the empty space next to her seconds ago. _

  
  


_ Later that night, she finds it hard to sleep, so she goes through her notebook, tells herself that she needs to buy a new one, and sleepily wonders who’s the celebrity with pretty face she has been drawing lately.  _

 

_ The next morning, her late night thoughts rush through her brain, her veins, when she looks at her reflection in the training room mirror, her muse sitting right next to her, eyes watching her own hands, and she suddenly feels like the air has been punched out of her lungs. She realizes that she has drowned.  _

 

_ She doesn’t fight it; she let’s the flow carry her. _

  
  


What others perceive as a frozen lake, the  _ Ice Queen _ , Chaeyoung knows that it’s as warm and soothing as bathing in the sunlight of some beach, on an island that no one else has reached. 

  
  


Tzuyu stirs next to her in the backseat of the van where she is leaning on her, then she feels warm lips pressed on the crown of her head, followed by a whisper:

  
“ _ Happy birthday, chingu Chaengie. _ ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i might go on a bit longer with this ChaeYu one, but off this drabbles collection ^^


	4. Sana and Dahyun

They are only one year apart, but Chaeyoung finds herself in the confines of deserted corners, crowded closets, the backseats of moving vans, letting out to the older girl.

  


Dahyun came over around the same time Chaeyoung did. Chaeyoung who used to sit alone during lunchtime, with earbuds in, -music on-world off-, fast found herself one earphone falling down her shoulder, laughing at some weird video the older girl is showing her.

  
  


Sana joined the company a bit before Dahyun and Chaeyoung did, and back then, the only thing her Japanese self knew how to say in Korean was laugh at whatever the two younger girls showed her.

 

Sana and Dahyun soon became _two in one package_ , inseparable, which came with a major drawback, _where there is mess, there is Sana and Dahyun, and where there is Sana and Dahyun, there’s mess_.

 

Chaeyoung liked it that way, likes it that way, they feel alive, and they bring life with them wherever they go.

  
  


Dahyun graduated high school, and so, she no longer sees the girl during school days unless they have shared schedules. She stops by the kitchen to greet Jihyo, who is joined by Tzuyu for some kind of evening snack, before resuming her lazy stroll down the corridor, towards her room.

 

There’s weirdly no sound coming from her room, where Sana and Dahyun usually hang out, -make out-, but she doesn’t think much about it, eager to get to her bed and take a nap.

 

She opens the door, drops her bag to the floor as her hand reaches for the light switch, and before she could see the light, something soft and fluffy hits her square in the face.

 

After eternal seconds of cleaning the whipped cream off her eyes, she finally manages to open them, inspecting the culprit, ready to complain about how she now needs to take a shower.

  


She meets two cheerful faces, smiling like kids in a candy store, eyes full of love and pride of accomplishment.

 

“ _Happy Birthday, Chaeng!_ ”


	5. Momo

 

She is soft for the oldest girl of the Japanese trio, Chaeyoung admits. When Momo got eliminated from Sixteen, they were a team. She was there, watched the girl work her ass off day and night, practice and practice through blood, sweat, and tears. She falls down and before Chaeyoung can check on her, the brunette is on her feet again, determined to perfect the performance, leaving no room for criticism.

 

That day, the stage was a battleground, and Momo was their virtuous warrior. The results came down on everyone like a raging lightning. Chaeyoung often tells herself that if she weren’t the only rapper, JYP would’ve eliminated her instead of Momo.

 

 

She is in the living room, busy playing a game on her phone. The dorm is quiet, especially that Jihyo is still on a break for her knees, and Dahyun is helping Tzuyu with her homework.

She hears footsteps shuffle into the room, along with a heavy sigh, and she doesn’t have to look up to know it’s Hirai.

 

Still busy with her game, the couch dips and the spot next to her is no longer empty. The older girl leans her body on the shorter’s; she sneaks her arms around her waist, snuggling closer to her.

 

Chaeyoung hums as an acknowledgement to the older’s presence.

 

“Chaeng..,” she calls.

 

“Hum?”

 

“Chaeyoung..,” she calls again.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Chaengie!” Momo urges.

 

The former puts her phone aside, paying all of her attention to the clingy girl, who looks up at her with the purest smile on her face.

 

_“Happy birthday..”_


	6. Nayeon and Jeongyeon

 

 

It is never predictable when it comes to the oldest two; so when Jeongyeon back-hugs her as she walks out of the school gates, her fight or flight instincts kick in and she almost gives the taller girl a black eye.

 

 

“I was on my way to go shopping and I happened to pass by your school. I thought it’d be fun if you tag along.” Jeongyeon says after Chaeyoung regains her breath.

 

“Was giving me a heartattack a part of your fun plan?” The shortest of the two scoffs.

 

“Maybe..” Jeongyeon shrugs her shoulders, grabbing the high schooler's backpack and swinging it on her left shoulder. She takes Chaeyoung’s hand in hers, and starts dragging her.

 

“Won’t we take Tzuyu?” She asks.

“Schedule.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Try this one!” The older girl throws Chaeyoung a tank top that hits her square in the face. She holds it up, inspecting it, and decides it’s worth her energy when her eyes catch the camera doodle on it.

 

The latter is stuck in the changing room, fidgeting with the last button of her uniform shirt, when a head peeks in. She looks up, ready to call Jeongyeon a pervert, but when she doesn’t see a blond short hair, she shrieks, causing a chain reaction. The intruder screams next, then Jeongyeon -who is not peeking into the changing room-, then the poor shopgirl.

 

 

“Oh, I forgot to mention that Nayeon is joining us,” Jeongyeon smiles sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. Later on, when no one is looking, Chaeyoung elbows her in the stomach for almost killing her, _twice._

 

 

She ends up buying a pair of jeans, a couple of shirts and tank tops. Nayeon insists on paying, because.. _“I’m older than you. Enjoy this moment of me actually spending my money on you.”_

 

 

They stop at an arcade for a little match, and only when the older’s phone rings do they realize that they’ve been playing games for 2 hours.

 

Jeongyeon buys them ice cream before they head home. Chaeyoung steals some of the former’s, as Nayeon distracts her with some random story that she wasn’t listening to.

 

 

It is dark when they reach the dorm. Jeongyeon gives her back her bag, Nayeon drops the shopping bags next to her desk, and before they leave her room, they pull her into a squeezy hug, one that she doubts she would survive if it lasts for more than 20 seconds.

 

They hug her for a whole minute, and when they pull away, she’s gasping for air.

 

_“Happy birthday, kid.”_


End file.
